guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
RoBiNzHooD
RoBiNzHooD CONSTITUTION: ; WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE & WHY?- : RoBiNzHooD is a guild designed to help new players enjoy Dofus while annoying the more rude people who make it difficult for noobs to have any fun. Robin-Reanne; guild leader of RoBiNzHooD; plans to protect the city of Astrub and it's surrounding F2P areas. Protection including aggressing the players calling people noobs or using other forms of verbal abuse. Along with the killing of other guilds' Perceptors in high traffic areas. Robin wishes to improve the Dofus experience for all it's guild members and for the F2P players who are still trying to decide if Dofus is the right game for them. In the end, RoBiNzHooD should surely be a fun experience as many other guilds will likely turn against Robin and his hood of thieves. : If you wish to participate in a guild trying to better the experience of Dofus for others, along with starting a few small guild wars, please continue through the guild Constitution. ; -MISSION STATEMENT- : We members of RoBiNzHooD will treat others with respect first and foremost. Any player not related to RoBiNzHooD choosing to disrespect anyone does not deserve our respect. We must treat others friendly and pleasantly, however, people who are aggressive and verbal are allowed any punishment you desire. RoBiNzHooD is about having fun, and maybe causing some mischief in the process. We want to be kind to each other in the guild, though being funny and talking smack can be great entertainment. We want to be knowledgeable and helpful and very charitable. RoBiNzHooD wants to replicate that of the famous Robin Hood by stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. Together we'll be the protectors of the F2P area, some people will look up to us, and maybe we'll even gain a few enemies in the process. ; POLICIES : :# Relations: Respect comes first, punishing the foul comes second. :# Membership and rank:'' All new members to RoBiNzHooD will be 'on trial' for a minimum of one week, and a maximum of one month. New members will remain within the guild after Robin-Reanne's approval. After which you'll be given your new rank and duties. We want experienced players to join RoBiNzHooD, but not necessarily high level characters. RoBiNzHooD will be a majority Cra guild, though Eni is an exception. We welcome other classes who are experienced, but have limited space in our ranks for them. Please sign up for membership if you are knowledgeable in Dofus and want to help the community, and who knows, maybe you'll make the cut. :# Alignments:'' No matter your alignment, in fact, we need both Bont and Brak members so we'll have the capabilities of aggressing any rude aligned players. :# XP distribution:'' Your experience points gained from fights are yours alone. Feel free to donate xp for the guild, but it's not required. RoBiNzHooD is currently looking to help others, the guild will grow through time. Donation of xp will be required once certain ranks are obtained, but you may also want to show your appreciation for the guild during your 'on trial' period. :# Finances and resources: All your money and your resources are yours, do with them what you will. But your guild mates are not your customers to sell to. If you must make a profit, do so outside of the guild. Otherwise, sharing and trading are always encouraged. :# Alt's: Alternative characters are welcome for now, as the guild grows, they may be reduced for higher level members. :# Events: Perceptor hunts, drop collecting, dungeon runs, noob protecting, and probably some enemy aggressing...